Aging is the deterioration of physical status that culminates in death. While much is known about genes and genetic pathways that impact life span in model organisms, to date little is understood about the molecular-genetic mechanisms that influence age-related functional declines or how these declines interact with regulation of life span. The studies in this project will use the fruit fly, Drosophila melanogaster, to investigate the genetic basis for locomotor senescence and life span regulation. Using a series of newly isolated mutants, we will assess the role of three genes in age-specific locomotor function and life span. Additionally, we will determine whether these genes function within known pathways that influence life span and/or locomotor senescence. This project will give us important new insights into the genetic basis for aging. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: As people age they develop a number of health problems that include reduced ability to move and increased risk of dying. The studies in this project will help physicians identify and treat patients at risk for age-related health problems.